Window to Another World
by kElLy JaCkSoN hAs VaNiShEd
Summary: Set as another course of events after the fire. Paul saved Jesse's life and erased all that was left of him in Suze's time, including Paul's memery of him. Will Paul finally get the girl he wants, or will Suze fall for one of Jesse's decendants? AU
1. The New Kid's Wheels

Window to Another World

disclaimer-im not meg cabot, no need to rub it n!

thanx 2 my reveiwers- Zoe xxx, .Darkness.007, I Want To Be Jesse's Girl

------------------------------------------------

"Suze!!!!!!!!!" The yell echoed up the stairs and bounced off the walls in my room. I grunted. "SUZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This was how it had been for the first ten minutes of my dreary morning. "Suuuuuuuuuuuze" Brad's voice seemed to have reached a pitch that, before today, I didn't think was possible for a guys vocal cords. "Suze," came the voice of David, my other stepbrother. "you should probably get up now or you'll be late and you won't have time to do your hair."

I, of course, didn't _want _to get out of bed, but the sound of Brad's voice and Dav's reasoning, convinced me. So, with one final moan, I sat up in bed and yelled down the stairs, "OK, OK, I'm up". The rest of the morning went by like a hazy dream.

I stumbled out of bed and somehow managed to put on the clothes I had chosen for the first day of the new school year, applied my makeup and ate an energy bar.(which actually is a good breakfast, especially since it was blueberry flavored) Then I got in the land rover with Brad, David and Jake, who was driving. "Wow Suze, what happened? We might even be _early _to schooltoday!" I rolled

my eyes and, with a smile replied, "Must be a first day thing." Now it was Jake's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah today it only took adout nine times to call you. Usually it takes ten." With that, he started the engine and we were off to the mission.

As soon as I stepped out of the car I spotted CeeCee. She's kind of hard to miss, being an albino and all. I walked up to her and was about to open my mouth and say hi, when she saw me and said in an excited voice, "Oh my gosh, Suze, you'll never guess! There's a new student, from _Seattle_." Seattle, who did I know from Seattle? Then I saw him and I remembered. Paul.

CeeCee, who, it seemed, had also glimpsed Paul, said in a not-so-hushed whisper, "Suze look! Oh no, you _missed_ him! I hope he's in our homeroom!" Now you know how the rest of my morning went.

It wasn't until CeeCee and I were headed to our homeroom after morning assembly that I saw Paul again, only this time, he saw me. Paul was one of those people who is always looked at, watched. Guys watch him because their impressed, girls because their impressed too, but in a different way. So, when Paul walked up to me, I had a right to be a little nervous, right?

"Hey Suze." He said. "Hi Paul. I didn't know you were transferring to the mission." How dumb could I possibly be? Of course I didn't know he was transferring, he hadn't told me. "You _know_ him?" CeeCee said in what she thought was a whisper. Apparently not soft enough because Paul answered, "Yeah, Suze and I had sort of a thing last summer." "A thing?" CeeCee echoed. Then, before Paul of I could answer, a novice came up and said "Mr. Slater, Father Domonic wants to speak with you." And with one dazzling smile, he was gone.

_If it wasn't a thing, then why did he call it a __thing__? _CeeCee wrote on one of her spare papers in her notebook. I picked up my pen and was about to write back when Mr. Burnes (a.n.-I couldn't think of his real name so I made 1 up) anounced, "Class, we have a new student in our homeroom today." I looked up expecting to see Paul, but the person at the front of the room couldn't be Paul. He had curly brown hair and a perfect bronze face. But the fact that made it obvious just from one glance that he wasn't Paul, was that he was in a _wheelchair_.


	2. He's, She's, and It's

**Window To Another World**

**Chapter 2-He's, She's, and It's**

"This is Clay De Silva, he just moved here from outside of Hollywood."

Mr. Burnes smiled down at us and said "Clay go find a spot, anywhere is fine."

He looked around the room, saw the empty seat behind me, and smiled. Usually, there are no empty seats around me, but Paul was sitting behind me before Sister Ernestine came in to show him where his new locker was, he'd taken his stuff with him.

'Perfect,' I thought to myself, 'I can switch out Spawn-of-Satan for the hot new guy.'

As Clay rolled his wheel chair towards me, I got my first good look at him. He was even better looking up close, I mean, seriously, this guy was gorgeous. As he transferred from his wheelchair to his desk, I noticed how well built he was.

He must lift a lot of weights, he had the abs to prove it, I could see even though his shirt. But what really caught my attention was that it wasn't just his upper body, his calves looked like they were in as good shape as his arms. I would've thought he could outrun me, except he was in a wheelchair.

"Hi" I said "I'm Suze Simon."

He smiled and replied "You already know who I am, everyone knows the new kid."

I laughed. "I was new last year, and I still got elected Vice President. I think you'll fit in here, seeing the way Debbie's looking at you."

He laughed in reference to Debbie's staring. She had it bad for him.

"Even with the wheelchair thing, I get that a lot."

"So do I." His smile grew even wider.

"Suze, why is there a guy sitting in my seat?"

Opps, I forgot about Paul. I turned to face him, putting on my 'innocent' face.

"I forgot you were sitting there, I mean, it is the first day of school. Oh look, there's an empty seat by Kelly."

He scowled at me and walked over to sit by Kelly. Funny, I could've sworn there was a girl sitting in that seat a minute ago. Typical of Kelly, putting guys before everyone else.

I turned back around to talk to Clay, but then I heard Mr. Burnes say, "Miss Simon, I thought I instructed everyone to listen to me and bloke out any _distractions_."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"It better not." And with that, he returned to his teaching.

I looked sideways at Jess, who was motioning for me to pass her a note. Obviously she wanted to know what Paul-and Clay-had to say.

Jess is my one of my best friends, her, Cee Cee, and I are like sisters. But Cee Cee doesn't know about the ghost stuff, Jess knows every little detail. I know I should tell Cee Cee, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Cee Cee only believes in facts, and I'm afraid if I tell her, she won't believe me and it will mess up our friendship. I know it's stupid, but still.

I never had a problem telling Jess, she's like Gina, whatever I say can't be crazy or unbelievable in her mind. So Jess knows pretty much everything about me, but she won't tell who the guy she's been crushing on all summer is. Go figure. It's just for some reason she refuses to tell me.

I took out a spare piece of paper and wrote-

_Hey Jess, is___he _here today?_

I folded the piece of paper and passed it to her.

She read it and replied-

_Yeah, He told me I looked good today:P_

I smiled, no surprise there, Jess always looked good, she was one of the prettiest girls I knew. With her dark curly hair, beautifully tan skin, and big brown eyes, she always got a lot of guy attention. Not that I don't, I'm pretty good looking myself. But you always think other people are prettier than you.

I wrote back to Jess-

_Iis he coming to the party?_

The party, I am proud to say, was not my idea, it was Brad's. I wasn't going to go, but it seemed like the best way to make sure things didn't get out of hand was to actually attend. Plus, who knows, it could be fun. I passed the paper back to Jess.

_Yes! Did you invite Clay?_

_Not yet, but I_** so** _going to._

_Clay is sooooo hot! So is Paul, you didn't tell me he was that HOT!_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh You did not just call Paul hot! Psychopaths aren't hot!_

_Psychopath? Come on, I still don't get why you hate him so much. _

_Are you kidding me? He left me and Craig stranded in HELL_

_I know but he was just trying to help, he didn't relize his brother would try to get rid of Craig like that._

_What about his laughing, huh?_

_He was just trying to show you your true potintal. I think you should give him a second chance._

_I think your crazy, as crazy as Craig, who is still following his brother around, by the way. I should've left him in shadowland._

The rest of the morning and most of lunch went by well. Clay was in some of my classes, and he sat at my table for lunch. (take that Debbie!) I had just finished convincing Cee Cee there was nothing going on between me and Paul when the trouble started.

"Miss Simon" Sister Ernestine said "Father Dominic wants to see you in his office, so-JESSICA DIAGO, WHAT IS _THAT_?"

I looked horrorstruck at Jess. She'd gotten up from the lunch table, and as she did, the back o f her shirt rode up reveling a silver heart tattoo. It was the same tattoo I had on my lower back, even _Cee Cee_ had one. We'd gotten them together this summer.

I'd taken this into consideration when I picked my outfit, and worn a longer shirt that covered it up. Jess probably forgot tattoo's were against school dress code.

"To the office, both of you, NOW!"

I didn't have a bad feeling about going to the office. I thought I could get me _and _Jessout of trouble, considering this was Father D. and all. Jess and I couldn't talk on the way there, with Sister Ernestine following us there. But I could tell she wasn't worried, she knew how Father D. was.

I was in the middle of making a mental list of why I would be called to the office, when I glanced though Father D.'s window and saw that he was in deep conversation with, who else, Paul Slater.

I nudged Jess and motioned towards the window, she glanced up and her eyes widened.

Then we rounded the corner and stepped into the office.

**Well, what did you think? **

**There's only one way I'll find out, Review!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated and flames will be used to cook dinner.**

**Go ahead, click the green button:P **


	3. Brandon From Brooklyn

Window to Another World

Chapter 3-Brandon from Brooklyn

_Whoa, who cloned Jess? _

That was my first thought who I'd almost run into. It was a good thing I didn't actually hit her, she looked mad enough already without my help.

So, instead of apologizing, I just stood there and blinked a lot. That's when I realized how weirdly she was dressed. It was pretty obvious she didn't go to the mission, I would've noticed a girl in a hoopskirt._._ Because that's what she was wearing, a _hoopskirt_.

"Suzannah" Father Dom cut in. "Why is Miss Diago in here?"

"Diago?" Hoopskirt gasped. "I've been looking for you."

For a second, no one moved, then Father Dom spoke. "Jessica, why don't you wait outside, I have a prior engagement."

Jess got up, shot us all a couple of weird looks, and stepped outside, the office door closing behind her.

In a flash, Hoopskirt was halfway through the door, literally. She looked like she was trying to get Jess's attention, only Jess couldn't see her.

That's when the door flew open again and someone crashed into Hoopskirt. Well, I guess we were just having a mediator party then. Because he had to be a mediator, or he would've gone straight through a ghost.

I didn't know any other mediators besides Paul and Father Dom. I guess I knew Paul's grandpa too, and Jack, but I'm getting off topic. Whoever this new mediator was, I could safely say that he had nice arms. (that's all I could see of him.)

Then Hoopskirt dematerialized and I was face-to-face with Brandon Jones. BRANDON FREAKING JONES! You know Brandon, as in ex-boyfriend from New York Brandon Jones. Blue-eyed black-haired so cute you want to faint Brandon Jones. The mediator who said he didn't believe in ghosts Brandon Jones. The one who I used to be in love with. _That _Brandon Jones.

"Your a mediator!" I practically screamed at him.

That got a reaction. "Suze, is that you?"

"Yes it's me! You said you didn't believe in ghosts!"

He winced. "About that…"

"Yeah" I said sarcastically. "About that." I had dated Brandon for over a year, _a year_, and had been willing to tell him my secret, and he LIED to me! So, yeah, I was mad, and shocked, it's not every day you run into your ex. At least, not for me. All my ex's lived in a different part of the country, until now.

"Suzannah. I see you already know one of the mission's newest student, and ,of course, the newest mediator." Farther Dom's voice brought me back to reality. He gave me a 'don't scare the new student' look and motioned for me to sit down.

"Thanks for saving me a chair, Suze." Brandon said. He was smiling, not only that, but he was smiling _the smile_. The smile that got me every time.

"It's my seat" I said "I'm a regular"

"I bet you are." He said as he grabbed a folding chair from across the room and sat down next to me.

So, there I was Brandon on one side of me, Paul on the other. Most girls would've killed to be in this position, but not me. Nothing good would come from Paul and Brandon going to the same school.

Paul seems to think that the only cute guy I should talk to is him. He's actually pretty protective of me, but you couldn't tell unless you know him as well as I do. Believe me, I see the looks guys get when they hit on me with Paul around. Sometimes he acts like he's my boyfriend, which is kinda cute, in a weird way.

And then there's Brandon, who I would rather didn't go to my school at all, and definitely not have mediating powers that would probably require me to work on outside-of-school stuff with him. And Paul. Together. Great (sarcasm).

"So, Paul," I said. "What did Hoopskirt want with Jess?"

Paul looked like he was trying not to laugh and said "I have no idea. Why don't you ask  
Jess?" Then the famous Slater Smirk. Paul doesn't smirk like other people smirk. Paul's smirk is more of a half-smirk half-smile. It's like a regular smirk, only sexier.

'_Did I just think that?'_

'_Yeah, I did.'_

'_Great, now I'm having a conversation with myself, which is totally normal, not.'_

"Suzannah," Father Dom said, interrupting my mental conversation, "We don't know what she wanted or who she is, but I think it has something to do with her family. Do you know anything about Jessica's ancestors?"

"Um, no."

"Ah, that's to bad," Father Dom replied. "Perhaps we can figure something out."

"So this is why you called everyone down here," I realized. "This is another one of your 'mediator bonding secessions'. "Or shifter." Paul put in.

I rolled my eyes. "We all need to work together." Father Dom said. "We're all the support we'll ever get. We are blessed to have found so many of our kind, and all in one place! It is truly amazing."

"I guess" I sighed. Jess knocked on the glass and waved at Father Dom.

"We should not keep Miss Diago waiting." He said, I guess the good Father had forgotten that Jess was here because she was in trouble. "Paul, Brandon, I need a bit more of your time to discuss the up-coming program I mentioned. Suze, you should head back to class."

Normally, I try to miss as much of English class as I can, and I definitely would've asked Father Dom about the oh-so-secret program, but the urge to tell Jess about Brandon was to much. Because, seriously, I was officially freaking out that my ex just up and moved to Camel, which is waaayyyy away from New York.

I decided to leave out the mediator thing, it was too crazy and I didn't really want to discuss Brandon at length right now, I just wanted her to know it was him.

"Suze, who was that guy in there?" Jess asked when we were a safe distance away from the office. "He's hot."

"That's Brandon, _the _Brandon, from Brooklyn."

To say that Jess was surprised would have been the understatement of the century. She totally freaked out, just like I wanted to when I first found out it was him. "What is he doing here?" She practically screamed.

"Apparently he goes to school here now." Her eyes widened, she knew this was a big deal, and not just from the look on my face, I'd already told her (and Cee Cee) how he broke my heart.

"I hope Brad doesn't invite him to the party." I said, and Jess sensed that I didn't want to talk about Brandon any more. Best friends are great like that.

"The party is going to be awesome!" Jess gushed. "I think it will be the best night ever, first the dance, then the party right after. But it's going to be even better because HE ASKED ME TO THE DANCE!"

"He finally came to his senses! I told you he liked you! Will you tell me who it is now?"

She smiled, "You'll have to wait and see." I rolled my eyes. "You'll never guess what Cee Cee text me while you were in the office."

"What? Did Adam share a can of soda with her again?"

"Actually, yes, but that's not what I was going to tell you. Apparently, Debbie was all over Clay after you left lunch."

I rolled my eyes. "Debbie's all over everyone, she'll probably get back with Brad at the party, they never split-up for long."

"Yeah," Jess said. "I guess. I gotta go." She smiled and stepped into her math class.

Okay, that was alittle weird, Jess, avoiding Debbie and Brad bashing? I thought she was one my side. She probbly just had other things on her mind, aka _him_.

I started on my way to my own classroom, not that I actually wanted to go to class, but I thought that two trips to the office on the first day would be some kind of record.

**Okay, I know it took forever. But I finally updated! :P**

**Reviews are aprecated. **_**Hint Hint. **_

**Luv ya'll,**

**Kelly**


	4. Bittersweet Author's Note

I am very sorry to all my readers who I am about to disappoint, but I am leaving fanfiction for good.

It was taking up to much of my life and I am truly sorry for letting all of you down.

If anyone would like to continue any of my stories, they have my permission.

I honestly didn't have a plan for this story, so if you would like to pick it up where I left off, go for it.

I still love y'all, and thank you for all the encouragement your reviews gave me.

Extremely Bittersweetly,

Kelly.


	5. A Nightmare of Surprises

**Surprise Update XD Aren't you all such lucky ducklings? I know I said I was done with this story, but I was reading through my old stuff and I started to miss it. So here goes nothing…**

Window To Another World Chapter 3 A Nightmare Of Surprises

SUZE POV

When I say that I started to go back to class, I mean that something stopped me from completing that said action. A_ someone_ to be more exact…at least, he seems like he's human…but I can't be sure…

"Hey Suzie." Paul Slater said like he was glad to see me.

"Don't call me Suzie!" I snapped back.

"Come on, why do you have to be like that?" He asked.

'Because you're a murdering psychopath.' I said under my breath.

"What was that sweetheart?" He flashed me a hundred watt smile and leaned against the one of the sea-blue lockers. What was he doing, crushing some poor student's locker anyways, what if someone was trapped inside? I wonder if I could somehow lure Paul into one of those unused lockers down in C wing, then he would never call me 'Suzie' again…I got lost for a moment in the world of wonderful possibility.

"Suze, did you hear anything I just said?"

"Of course, and I agree completely. I'm going to class now, please never talk to me again or I'm going to lock you in my friend Jonathan's gym locker. And that won't be a pleasant experience."

Paul laughed as he replied. "Don't be silly, Suze, of course I'm going to talk to you since we're going to the winter dance together and all. And seriously, you couldn't even fit me in a gym locker." Another smile.

"I could if you were cut into several pieces. And what are you talking about, we're not going anywhere together, especially to the dance!"

"But you just agreed to it, or are you willing to admit you weren't listening?" He crossed his arms with a smirk that clearly said 'checkmate'.

"Umm" I stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I already have a date." I blurted out from nowhere. But I didn't actually have one, a date that is. Sure, some people had asked me, all of them were either assholes or socially awkward freshmen. I let the freshmen down easy and tried (and failed) not to laugh when Robbie Herman asked me.

Robbie is Kelly's on-again off-again boyfriend who is currently in the 'off-again' category. Apparently, Kelly caught him with a Friday's waitress who was trying to get a better tip.

Honestly, I was surprised that Robbie had even asked me, considering that the last time we talked he called me a 'crazy out-of-control bitch' and threw a pool table rack at me. This, of course, was after I publicly humiliated him for trying to stick his tongue down my throat and his hands up my shorts. In my opinion, he deserved a punch to the side of the face and I kick down there. He, however, thought differently.

I suppose that the dry spell with Kelly had forced him to try to reconcile with all the 'crazy bitches' of the school that he has pissed off. Needless to say, I will not be going to the dance with him. Which brings me to the problem that I am not actually going with anyone, as I had just led Paul to believe.

"Oh really?" Paul asked, looking surprised. "Your white friend BeeBee said you didn't have a date."

"Her. Name. Is. CEE. CEE." I said through clenched teeth. I whirled around headed for my classroom. "And she was right Paul, I don't have date, but there's no way in hell I'd go with you." And with that, I opened the classroom door and tried not to slam it and receive another referral to the office.

….8675309…..

I was running late after school when I saw Clay waiting for his ride home. I decided that, since Brad ALWAYS runs late, there was no need to worry. I figured him and Debbie were 'making up' in the rover as we speak.

"Hey" I said. "Did you have a good first day?" Ugh, I'm so lame.

"Yeah, I did." He said while smiling. "What about you?"

"Ha." I replied. "It was crazy, that's for sure." He gave me a weird look. Then I realized I must've seemed slightly senile to him, with my death glaring into empty space and all.

"So are you going to the dance?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well I don't do much dancing lately." He said with a scowl.

"Oh." I said stupidly, remembering the wheelchair. "Gosh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." He said. "It's not your fault." He seemed so sad and angry that I didn't want to ask whose fault it was. We stood there in awkward silence for a little while.

"There's my ride." I said when Brad finally pulled up. "You know, a lot of people go to the dances and don't actually dance. They have tables and raffles and food and stuff. You could still have fun."

He finally smiled as I got in the car. "I'll think about it." And with that, Brad speed out of the parking lot.

…..*&*….

That night at dinner my mother delivered more bad news. "The school called today." She said. "They're starting a new program."

"What kind of program?" David asked excitedly. "Another space exploration club?"

"No. A tutoring program. Susannah and Bradly have both been nominated."

"I knew they would realize that I'm a fucking genius eventually." Brad said with his mouth full. "I don't want to tutor no dumbass freshmen though."

"No cursing at the table!" Andy scolded.

"And those double negatives are part of the reason that you will begin tutoring after school for both english and math." My mother added.

"Wait, why do I have to be in tutoring?" I asked.

"Well you haven't been doing your geometry homework and your teacher has assumed it's because you don't know how. You won't have to go to english tutoring like Bradly and Father Dominic has assured me that the boy you will be studying with will have your grade up in no time. Paul Slater, I think his name was."

'Nooooooooooooooo!' I thought to myself, flabbergasted. Maybe I did stay in bed today, and this is all some horrible dream...yeah right, some happy new year this has turned out to be.

**Ah, it feels good to be back:)**

**So what did ya'll think?**

**Review por favor :P**


End file.
